


Week three: time loop one

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Welters Challenge [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Asexual Quentin, F/M, I hate myself, Many mistakes, This is Bad, and bad, and had no inspiration, aromantic Quentin, first timeloop, i was busy all week, ill probably rewrite it, its rushed, like really bad, not proofread, really bad, the welters challenge, this is the kind of stuff I wrote in sixth grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: What may have been the beginning





	Week three: time loop one

The building stood in front of him, a mockery of his past. How can he be expected to believe in something he lost hope in years ago? 

"Quentin Coldwater?" The boy draped across the wall before him spoke his name in a ton that could only be described as careless disgust. 

"Uh, y-yeah, that's me," Quentin spoke with such uncertainty that the tall man before him couldn't help but smile in fondness. 

"Names Eliot, you're late, follow me," and with that Eliot started to walk away, confident that the small boy would follow him. 

When the two entered the large room full of people and oh god Quentin can already feel his anxiety peaking and why are there so many people and why is he here he doesn't belong here and oh god-

"Late!" Eliot announced then walked swiftly back out the door. 

"Quentin! Nice of you to join us, please just take a seat and the test can begin!" A man at the front of the room cheered. He was an older man but he held a young spark in his eyes. 

Quentin sat and immediately they were instructed to open the test and begin. As Quentin began to write the words started to move in front of his eyes. Weird questions would appear and he would write and write as the questions just continued to move and move and change. Before Quentin could process the situation the rest was over and they were being called to turn in their papers. 

\-----

"Quentin!" Q startled out of his trance at the sound of his name being called. He looked over his shoulder to Eliot and a girl standing in the doorway of his new dorm room. 

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oooo, he is cute. Very your type El," the girl states flirtatiously. 

"Cool it Bambi," Eliot responded walking over to Q and settling a hand on his shoulder, "we don't want to scare off our new toy."

"Aweeee," the girl (Bambi?) pouted. 

"Quentin! This is Margo," Eliot drawled, "she's playful but she won't bite."

"Uhm, hello?" 

"Hello," Margo flirted, "You like girls or boys?"

"Excuse me?"

"We're getting you laid Q, just answer the question," Eliot informed. 

"Uhm, I'd really rather... not?" Quentin started to panic in his mind. He held interest in neither boys nor girls. He really didn't want to tell them that though, they'd think he was weird and then tell the whole school and oh god.

"Okay, next question," and so they continued to interrogate him about different things. 

Somehow during the conversation they manipulated Q to start walking with them around the campus. They continued to walk until someone ran straight into Q, "OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!"

"It's okay, I'm Quentin, and this is Eliot and Margo," Quentin greeted. 

"Hello! My name is Julia! That's Kady," the young woman with straight brown hair jammed her thumb to the other girl running up with curly brown hair. 

"Hi!" The other girl, Kady, panted catching up to them. 

"Quentin, lets go," Eliot drawled. 

"Go where exactly?"

"Away," Margo drawls and Quentin rolls his eyes 

\----

"Uhm, hi," a girl with blonde hair approaches Quentin after class, "I'm Alice!" 

"Hello, my names Quentin." 

"So, I uh... noticed you during class and I was wondering if you might want to go out sometime?"

"Oh, uhm... I'm sorry," Quentin starts, "I'm not really into uh, r-relationships." 

"Oh, right, sorry..." Alice trails off and runs off to a boy who appeared to be waiting for her. 

\-----

"Penny! Could you just tell me if you were going through my stuff or not!"

"Nope," the tattooed boy stated simply before a loud bang could be heard throughout the campus. 

It took approximately five minutes for Eliot and Margo to arrive, another two for Kady and Julia, 

"Are you two okay!?"

"Did YOU hear the bang!?"

"Do you know what it was!?"

The influx of questions came RAINING in, nearly overwhelming both Quentin and his roommate. Before either could answer one of their friends another bang rang out right before Alice and her brother came running in. 

"What the hell!?"

"Why is everyone in here!?" Penny complained causing everyone to look at him. 

"Cause there were two loud bangs..." Kady trailed off walking over to her boyfriend and sitting in his lap. 

"Quentin!" A loud booming voice echoed through the room. Shocking the group of friends into silence. 

"say goodbye," and with that Quentin saw black.


End file.
